


Forgotten Prince

by reina_reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_reigns/pseuds/reina_reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't say you were coming back."<br/>"Why would it matter to you?" He looked displeased with the other man's blunt statement.<br/>"It matters cause I missed you, and a heads up would be nice."</p><p>The younger man laughed.</p><p>"Oh, so now you care? What about the time when I actually needed you? What about the time when I was writhing in pain, breathing in hospital air and swallowing crap for the past seven months? Where were you?"</p><p>He stepped back, looking at the person in front of him dead in the eyes. His big brown eyes watered, but he blinked those tears away.</p><p>He turned and left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buried Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I wrote anything!! I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm still working on my other stories but for now, here's a little thing I wrote after MITB. I liked that Dean's champion but man am I pissed Seth didn't get his gold back. Poor baby. Anywho, enjoy!

_"You didn't say you were coming back."_

_"Why would it matter to you?" He looked displeased with the other man's blunt statement._

_"It matters cause I missed you, and a heads up would be nice."_

_The younger man laughed._

_"Oh, so now you care? What about the time when I actually needed you? What about the time when I was writhing in pain, breathing in hospital air and swallowing crap for the past seven months? Where were you?"_

_He stepped back, looking at the person in front of him dead in the eyes. His big brown eyes watered, but he blinked those tears away._

_He turned and left._

 

_\---_

 

That was weeks ago. The week where he single handedly shook the world upon his entrance at Extreme Rules. People are still buzzing with the whole ordeal, not believing what they were seeing.

For the seven months he's been gone, he knew everything had changed. It didn't take long for him to realize it. People cheered for him on his return to Raw, then they cheered for him on Smackdown. They even cheered him after he shot the WWE Universe down with their charade enthusiasm.

Plastic.

That's what they are. Generic and fake temporary admiration for a man who is lesser of two evils.

Seth appreciates the woos and pops he's been receiving, but he knows, it won't last. Nothing lasts.

Tonight is Money in the Bank.

The pay per view everyone's been talking about since Shane announced their match. The match between Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns for the championship.

Seth did looked up some predictions from the WWE Universe beforehand. He laughed at most of them, because most of them are way off. Sure, everyone thinks Roman will retain and leave Rollins for dead. But Seth would much rather have that ending instead of the storyline that was given to him.

Karma's a bitch. And tonight he's going to relive the same thing Roman went through. Only this time, Dean gets the gold.

 _'Tonight is the night I lose it all.'_ Seth smirks as he tightens his shoe laces.

He's sitting on a cold concrete floor in the locker room, alone. Everyone's getting ready for their matches. He's main eventing, so he has time to pander around and think of the impending future.

Honestly, it's all a big joke, and he's the punchline.

People would assume Roman is the punchline, but think about it.. busting a knee, fixed it sorta, begging for approval, booking a great main event, only to win.. and lose.

Seth doesn't mind Dean was booked to be the next champ. He knew it was coming anyways. He knew it had to happen. His time was up and Dean's time is now.

He weaved through hell just to be back on his feet and now, all his hard work will all go to waste in just a few more hours. Just like what he did to Roman back in Wrestlemania 31. Cashing in and stealing the gold.

"What goes around comes around.." Seth whispered to himself.

"Damn right."

Seth was startled by the sudden intrusion.

"What do you want Dean? Can't you see I'm busy?" Seth didn't even look up to see his former Shield member and continues to inspect his boots.

Knowing the outcome of Money in the Bank, Seth sat in silence as he imagines how it all will end. It ends with him limping. That's for sure.

"How's the knee?" Dean slumps down next to Seth. He's sitting way too close for Seth's liking.

"It's _fine_. Don't you have a briefcase to get to?" Seth said bitterly.

"Aww, disappointed that I'll be leaving as champ tonight? Well suck it up and deal with it." Dean laughed and wraps his arms around Seth's shoulders.

Seth groans.

"Fuck off Dean. You'll get your fun after tonight. Just.. leave me alone.." Seth absentmindedly held his knee, feeling the fabric of his protective padding.

Dean's smile instantly faded away.

"I.. I'll see you in the ring." Dean said and got up, leaving Seth in his own little world.

The knee hurts. Everything hurts.

 

\---

 

"Ya'll set?" Roman asked as he tapes up his wrists.

"Yeah. Hey um, Ro.."

"Hmm?"

"Go easy on Seth. Don't be too rough on him.. okay?" Dean leans against a wall and crosses his arms. He gave a concerning look to Roman.

"You know I won't do that to him. Even if I wanted to, I can't. With his condition.. I'm just scared about what he'll do to himself." Roman finished taping up and went to put his gloves on.

"Besides, you're the one who's gonna steal the show anyways. Me and Seth? We're just bystanders." Roman added.

"Hey don't say tha-"

"Say what? Say that we're the follow up for the actual main event? Yeah. Dean, I'm happy for you, I really am. You deserve it. If I held this title for a week longer, I'd be booed out of the fucking company." Roman smiled.

"So, you're okay with losing _that_?" Dean pointed at the obvious glaring title neatly placed on a table next to Roman.

"..Yeah. I'm okay with losing it." Roman held Dean's shoulder in reassurance.

"What about Seth? Have you seen him lately?" Roman asked Dean curiously.

"I saw him just now. We didn't really talk.. I might have pissed him off too." Dean rubbed his neck. The Ambrose Asylum segment was the last real conversation they had. And it was sqripted so it doesn't count.

"Do you think he's ready for the ring? I haven't seen him.. in a long time actually." Dean admits. He's been caught up with his career, he didn't spare any time for the younger man. Didn't even checked up on his status or anything like that.

Damn he feels like a jerk.

"I don't know. Seeing his promos, maybe he's ready. We'll just wait and see."

"Yeah, you're right." There's this uneasy feeling inside of Dean he can't shake off for some reason.

"Carefull with his knee okay." He reminded Roman and left. He has a match to get to.

Roman nodded his head in waved Dean off.

 

\---

 

7 minutes left till his music hits. Dean paced around backstage for a bit, getting warmed up for his up coming match.

He passed an ajar door and something caught his eyes. He peered back, having another look at what he saw for a split second.

It's Seth.

He's sitting on a gurney with his legs dangling over the edge. Seth had his knee pad lowered. Dean watches as Seth pressed his hand on top of the exposed knee. Though he has another layer of cloth on his skin, he still managed to hiss out a pained sound.

Seth hasn't notice the pair of eyes watching him. Dean wanted to go to him, but as he was about to take a step, he hears Lilian's announcement of the next match.

 _'Fuck.'_ Dean swears internally and left, picking up his pace to get in line for his entrance.

 

\---

 

"Hey."

Seth looked towards the door. It's Roman.

"Not you too.. whaddya want?" It's all getting too annoying for Seth.

"Nothin'. Just checking up on you is all." Roman got closer and stood within arm's reach from Seth.

"I'm _fine_. Now would you please be on your way and leave me alone?" Seth sighs.

"Hey, if you need any help in the ring, just ask. Ya know, like, I could act things out and give you time. You could hit me twice as hard, I'm okay with that."

"Fuck you Roman, I don't need to be babied by you and Dean on the same fucking night. Don't you dare hold back. Beat me up like you always wanted to. Make good ol' Vinnie happy."

"I don't want to. And plus, Dean won't let me." Roman said.

Seth laughed.

"You guys talked about me? Nice. Let me guess, it's about taking it slow and easy, right? C'mon Roman, these people paid good money to see a great fucking match. Might as well do them a favor and give em one."

"Fine. You asked for it. But Seth.. you know what this means for us right?"

"What?" Seth perked up, waiting for what Roman has to say.

"We're gonna get _buried_ tonight. You and me. I'll be buried twice, so that saves you from twice the amount of shame. You're welcome."

"Hah! Roman, you're forgetting something.." Seth pulled back his knee pad and stood up from the gurney.

"I already got buried." Seth pointed to his knee. "And tonight, just proves how dead I really am."

"..for Ambrose." Seth added. He smiled sadly.

"For Ambrose." Roman smiled back. No drinks were involved, but the short toast was needed.

"See you in the ring.." Seth whispered as he walked passed the samoan.

 

\---

 

Cue music.

Cheers.

And the gold, held up high for the whole world to see. To witness this exact moment. The moment where a new champion is crowned.

Congratulations Dean Ambrose. You deserved it.

Seth painfully crawled out of the ring, giving Dean his spotlight, his moment. Making room for a new champion. A worthy one.

 _'He deserves it.'_ Seth reminds himself.

His whole body ache, his head was throbbing and his legs lost all feelings. His chest heaved, breathless and suffocating. He feels like he's drowning in a sea of cheers and excitement.

Seth glanced up, wanting to see what the title looked like on his onced called friend. Dean stood on the second rope, showing off his newly obtained win to the whole universe. The huge grin on his face says it all, he deserves it.

Seth musters up a small smile, for the new champion, for Dean. He looked over at Roman. They made eye contact, and the only thing that reads across both faces was, defeat. Roman knew what Seth was thinking, and so did Seth on him.

Seth closes his eyes and lets the pain from the match take over. Not wanting to be in this moment.

Tomorrow's Raw can wait. Seth just wants to go home. His job is here is done. Both Roman and Seth had been officially buried.

What comes next, only the shit WWE Creatives know about that. Hah, maybe Seth gets released? Or Roman gets another title shot? Whatever it is, it can wait.

It can wait.

 

\---

 

"Hey Seth."

Seth opened his eyes and meets with familiar ones.

"Hey." Seth replied.

He's laid across an examining table. The medical staff has been working on him for awhile now. Checking for any injuries, sore spots and all things concerning his well being.

Roman walked over and sat on a chair while the other medical staffs checks on him.

"Thanks for helping me with that sunset flip." Seth suddenly spoke and it surprised Roman.

He did help the younger man making that move possible. He made sure to hold Seth steady for the flip and kept himself still while Seth executes the dreadful move.

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't be doing a move that got you hurt. Idiot."

"I know, I know. I just.. wanted to prove something. Anything." Seth closed his eyes and lets out a small laugh.

"Who knew after all that we get jack shit? Maybe we should just team up and aim for the tag team titles like old times. Wouldn't that be fun?" Seth joked.

Roman huffed. "Yeah. Right. With your insanely arrogant attitude and too big of a personality, I'll pass." He lets a smile slip, remembering the times when he and Seth used to tag team. It was fun. But times have passed and currently, they have a whole new situation to deal with.

"Have you talked to Dean?" Seth asked.

"Nope. Have you?" Roman bounced back the question.

"No." Seth answered.

Nor does he want to.

He's having mixed feelings about everything. What's going to happen now? Is he able to wrestle for many years to come? Or is this the end of the line for Seth Rollins..

He knew he did bad in the main event. Roman tossed him around like he was nothing. He wasn't even trying to look weak. He was just.. tired. So tired. Roman help a lot to make sure the match flowed nicely. Seth noticed how careful the samoan man was when he approached him during the fight, avoiding any harsh contact on his knee. Roman moved it out of the way at one point in the match.

"Ya know, you used to be heavier than I remember. Did you lose weight?" Roman asked.

Seth thinks back for a second.

"Yeah.. I guess I did lose a few pounds.. was it that obvious?"

"Sorta. You were easy to throw around so yeah, it's obvious." Roman smirks.

"Screw you too Reigns." Seth sighs. He turns to his side so that the doctors can have a look at his ribs.

The doctors and medics kept probing Seth here and there it's making him want to snap at everyone and just storm out. He could hear Roman snickering from behind him.

"Well Mr. Reigns, you're good to go. Everything seems fine and if anything comes up just comes straight to us alright." Dr. Kyle said as he finished up with Roman.

"Thanks doc, you heard that Seth? I'm all good. Now I wanna to know if you're good too?" Roman stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I'm fine. Go home Reigns." Seth had his back to Roman. The samoan didn't see the tired look on Seth's face when he said it. It was his first real match in over 6 months. Physical pain doesn't even cover how he actually feels inside.

"Alright then. See you on Raw." Roman picked up his duffle bag and made his way out of the check up room.

"Yeah.. see you on Raw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the way I saw last night's ppv and the inside monologue I fantasies about. Man.. poor Sethie..  
> Comment below your thoughts and feedbacks ♡


	2. Belt Loop

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop following me."

"I'm not."

"You are!" Seth grunts. He's been dealing with this nut case for a few weeks now. After Money in the Bank, his matches have been smooth sailing. Easy almost. That's great right? No.

Ever since Dean stole _his_ title, he's been trailing after Seth in every match that had been booked. Every. Fucking. Match. He's just.. there!

It doesn't help that Seth hates seeing the belt perched on that freak's shoulder. Seeing that smug face Ambrose just irritates the living shit out of Seth and he doesn't know if he can handle it anymore.

"Fuck I wish Roman was here." Seth spat.

The whole roster knew Reigns got suspended before Money in the Bank and the Samoan had to pay for his sins by dropping the title, twice theoretically on the same frickin' night. Fucking cruel. It's all just unfair. All of this, it's so unfair and Seth hates it. The whole company managed to make a 360° turn in just the 7 months he's been gone. It's not the same anymore and everything seems so hostile even though it's not even the case.

And Dean. The fuck is it with this guy? Why is the creative team making their script colliding like the motherfucking big bang all of a sudden?

Before he held the title, the blonde was busy feuding with Jericho and barely had time to talk to Seth. Now? He's literally being shoved into Seth's face, forcing unwanted company and interactions. Don't even get started with the Ambrose Asylum. Sighs.

He tries to keep his distance away from Dean but somehow, that crazy motherfucker always finds a way to clip at his heels.

"Hey, he screwed himself up. He's gotta pay for it." Dean picked up his pace, matching Seth's.

Again, Seth lets out an inhuman noise.

"You.. gotta stop making weird ass sounds, it's creeping me the fuck out." Dean commented.

Seth felt like he needed to face palm himself through his friggin face. This is going on way too long for his comfort. Sure, the script requires for Seth to be annoyed by the very existence of Dean Ambrose. But this? This is insane. He's going to lose his marbles if the goes on any longer.

Seth puts a break and stops in the middle of his track, making Dean bump slightly against his back.

"Whoa, the fuck?" Dean whined.  
Seth turned and looked into those blue eyes of Deans.

"Look. I know it's in the papers, but you don't have to keep bugging me like this. Can't you be somewhere else? It's not like we're having a friendly conversation anyways." Seth crossed his arms on his chest

"Aww c'mon Sethie, Roman's not around and you're the only thing I have left." Dean pouts.

"So I'm a _thing_ to you now? Great."

"What? No no.. Seth. Just-"

"Just what?!" Seth has had about enough. "Are you doing this just so you can get rid of this animosity we have? Are you doing this out of fucking guilt? Are you Ambrose? Tell me!"

Dean opened his mouth then shuts it, not knowing how to respond. "You so fucking are. I hate you." Seth rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away, hoping to god Dean doesn't tag along this time. He heard Dean cursed but ignored it and kept walking.

Seth thinks he had put enough space and turned to look if the champ is still behind him.

 _'Huh. Guess he finally listened.'_   Seth thought as he searched for the blonde and not seeing any sign of him.

Suddenly, in all that relief, he felt a rush of regret pooling down in his stomach.

_'Was I too harsh on Dean?'_

If so, he didn't want it to be. The constant reminder of him losing the title hurts him deeply. The fact that Dean doesn't understand Seth's internal turmoil, pains him even more so.

Seth continued to walk and the only thing he noticed after what happened was one thing;

He's lonely.

 

\---

 

"FUCK!" Dean cursed as Seth left his field of vision.

What is going on with him? Why the hell is he so fucking moody and frustrated? Dean lets out a frustrated sigh. At first he thought, maybe, just maybe, he and Seth could be friends again. After he was booked to do promos with Seth, he thought that by talking, they could mend back together their fucked up relationship. But no! Shit is still the same, and probably even worse.

"What's wrong Deano?" The sound of Dolph's voice broke Dean's mental arguement.

"Hey." Dean said, still trying to piece together a plan to get onto good terms with little ol' Sethie.

"You didn't hear me Dean. I said, what's wrong Deano?" Dolph repeated his question, not wanting the other man to avoid it all together.

"Oh sorry. Nothing man, it just Seth. I don't know what to do with him." Dean partially confessed. He's not going to reveal the _whole_ truth to everyone now is he?

"What do mean? It's not like you have to do anything _to_ him, right? What, you gotta beat him senseless or something? I bet that's the case." Dolph made his own crazy assumption.

Dean wished it was that simple. Honestly, he doesn't even know what the fuck is going on. Why does Seth hate him so much? Maybe it's due to the fact that they haven't spoken for the better part of Seth's injury absent. Okay. Maybe Seth's still mad about that. But c'mon, he can't still be angry about that can he?

"Whatever it is Dean, you better get it solved. Seth looks like he might rip everyone's face off if they get too close. I'm surprised you're still sticking around with him. Anyways, see you in the ring. Or.. in commentary I guess? You know you're just pissing off Seth even more right?" Dolph laughed and went on his way.

Yeah. Commentator duty. He always get commentator duty when Seth's match is on. He's grateful for being given an 'okay' to do that stunt from Shane when he suggested it after MITB. In all sincerity, he wanted to be there every time Seth's in the ring.

Fans and the everyone in the company thinks it Dean playing mind games with Seth. But it's another different story entirely.

Him being in commentator is the only way for Dean to keep a close eye when Seth wrestles. Keeping an eye on the brunette's knee mostly. It may sound like a lie to many, but in actuality, Dean is very much afraid of having Seth injured again. He doesn't want that. Ever. And he had warned Seth's opponents before hand, like, 'please go easy on him', 'don't tackle him with everything', 'don't you dare fucking hurt him'.

All of that happening without Seth knowing about it. And tonight's match is Seth against Dolph. Dean already had a word with the show off earlier today so if things go well, Dolph won't get a beating of his lifetime. If Seth knew about this little deal Dean's been doing for the past couple of weeks, he is going to be furious, hell might swallow him whole.

"The shit I do for fucking love." Dean whispered.

Love?

Okay.

That's new.

 

\---

 

Raw ended with him cracking Seth's skull open. Well, not really. On paper it says that but still, it breaks him apart doing it to the younger man. Seth didn't know what hit him. That part was added without Seth's knowledge and Dean now had more shit on his plate to start explaining it to Seth. God. When will this all end? Why can't Seth see that he's only trying to be friendly and probably have a nice conversation for once..

Dean sighs.

He's finishing up in the locker room after a long night of dealing with a stressful browned eyed beauty and failing miserably at reconnecting their broken ties. Everyone had already left so it's time for him to start packing too.

A squeaking sound caught Dean's ear and he turns to look where it came from. It's from the shower. Dean walked over to the shower room and peeked inside. He almost gasped loudly once he saw who was inside. Not trying to be a creep about it but at the moment, Dean's curious eyes have fallen upon Seth's beautiful naked body who was mindlessly washing up after tonight's show.

He stares at the how the water trailed down the brunettes back and onto the curve of his hips. How Seth's silky black hair is flat against his wet skin. How supple and petite the man looked in this moment. And that ass, god that cute little tight ass of his. Dean did cop a feel earlier tonight, live on national television in fact. The face Seth made afterwards was priceless. He remembered how bouncy and plump Seth's ass were in his hand when he slapped them. And from where he's standing right now, watching the younger man clean up, it's safe to say that Seth has a cute little bubble butt.

Seth's wet golden sun kissed skin glisten under the artificial light. It made Dean drool slightly. Dean has seen Seth half naked before but not like this.

Not while Seth doesn't know he's watching, enjoying the beautiful display of an unaware Seth Rollins. Seth might've thought he was the last person to finish up so he did what everyone would do which is to shower without the privacy of a closed stall.

Seth turned slightly, reaching for some soap and that's when Dean saw it, the scar. The scar that had been left after the dreadful surgery. It looked painful even if he didn't experience it first hand. Dean leaned in further trying to get a better view but as he did, the door handle got caught in one of his jean's belt loops and it managed to make a small creak.

Seth stiffens. He must've heard it but thank god he didn't turn to the sound right away due to the soap he has in his eyes.

Dean carefully unhooked the loop and stepped back, rushing back to his locker. Heart pounding intensely inside his chest cavity, he panically shoved all his dirty clothes in his duffle bag and stormed out of locker room, leaving the stadium as fast as possible.

 

\---

 

Seth stopped rubbing down his skin with strawberry scented soap when he heard a creaking sound. He wanted to turn to look but decided against it and wait. Wait and listen if the creaking is still there.

Nothing?

Seth got rid of soap from his hand and looked behind. As he turned the only glimpse of he got was a fleeing mop of dirty blonde hair.

Dean?

Seth arm instinctively went to cover himself up. A light pink blush crept across his cheek and ears.

_'Was that Dean? No way.. it better not be..'_

Was Dean watching him in the shower? No. Why the fuck would he do that? Nah. Maybe it's just some janitor with similar hair color like Dean's. He must've accidentally walked in on Seth. Yeah, that must be it. It couldn't be Dean could it?

Seth shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head and finish up showering. He needs to get back to the hotel and fall back onto his bed. He desperately need to have some shut eyes and forget any of this ever happened.

 

\---

 

Seth didn't saw him right? Shit. If he did, Dean will eventually run out of excuses to spit out.

"That was fucking insane." Dean sighs, relieved after he had managed to get to his bike in one piece. His heart was still pounding away. He suddenly felt embarrassed for his action. Spying on Seth while he takes a shower? What the fuck is wrong with you Ambrose. What a fucking perve.

"Argh!" Dean shouts in exasperation.

"Fuck I need to call Roman." Dean convinced himself he _needs_ to.

 

\---

 

He was just getting ready to call it a day when suddenly his phone rang. He reached for it over his nightstand and looked at the caller ID. He sighs. This had to be good. He pressed green and held his phone to his ear.

"What's up Dean?"

_"Rome, we need talk."_

Roman adjusted his position and laid back onto his pillow, getting more comfortable in his bed and awaits for what Dean had in store this time.

"Talk to me brother."

This had to be fucking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Eid Fitr Mubarak to all my Muslim brothers and sisters. May God bless y'all Insha Allah ameen.  
> So.. how was it? Leave your comments, feedbacks and suggestions in the comment section! Love y'all, peace! <3


End file.
